The present invention is related to received signal simulators, and more particularly to simulators for testing the response of IFF decision devices to received transponder replies.
In general, means for testing operational capabilities of secondary radar, IFF target azimuth determiners and IFF Friend-Accept Deciders are both rare and inadequate for their intended purpose. Simulators exist which can accomplish some of the necessary testing but only under limited conditions of operation. Particularly lacking in prior simulation or testing devices is the capability of readily simulating a large number of replies having characteristics which are a function of not only antenna pattern and direction but also of the probability that a "non-fried" can simulate a "friend" return signal.
In overcoming limitations of prior art devices, the technique of the present invention provides test signals for use under laboratory or field conditions for testing of Secondary Radar and IFF equipment.